


突发举动

by easysugar



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easysugar/pseuds/easysugar
Summary: V，夜之城的雇佣兵，正四处向朋友讨要拥抱。
Relationships: Judy Alvarez & Female V, Panam Palmer & Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	突发举动

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想看V和亲近的人拥抱……没有逻辑。时间线在金字塔之歌前，V和帕南和朱迪都是朋友。

V解决掉最后一个乱刀会成员，固定证据，为枪支上好弹药，骑上阿波罗蝎子奔往下一处犯罪现场。她没戴头盔，恶土的风刮得她耳朵生疼，也让她开始胡思乱想。

她在夜之城越久，就越觉得这座城市的庞大。接下任务，赶往委托地点，完成任务，再去往下个地方，周而复始，没有尽头。她也不是没有接过有意思的委托，只是当一支步枪就能解决大多数问题时，很难再产生新鲜感了。一个念头在她心中萌芽，开始只是冲动，恶土景色飞快地被抛到身后，冲动很快转变为渴望。

你脑袋里的第二个声音还不能够让你觉得热闹吗？

强尼，我和死人可不能肢体接触。

这就是你的解决方法？给每一个朋友爱的抱抱？

嘿，V松开握把的右手，你搞的纹身还在我手上呢。

强尼银手安静了。V急踩刹车，调头朝最近的营地疾驰而去。

“帕南！”V跳下摩托，还未落地就开始大叫。她的声音又响又急，认识她的阿德卡多都纷纷抬头看她。

米契是先做出反应的那个。“V，好久不见，”他走上前，“你找帕南吗？她在最里面的帐篷。”

“谢谢你，米契，”V点头，雇佣兵眼中闪着比以往更强烈的情绪，她抓住米契打招呼的手，撞了下他肩膀，“好久不见。”

她撞得太用力，米契后退了一步才稳住平衡：“哇哦，慢点，姑娘，怎么这么着急？”而V在他说话间朝帐篷的方向跑去，已没有回答他的工夫，老兵摇摇头，不明白雇佣兵到底出了什么事。

“帕南！”V又叫了一声。帕南从帐篷里出来，“V！出什么……”V的动作比话语更快，她直冲几步，用力抱住了帕南。

被抱住的流浪者明显变得僵硬，帕南把不对劲的佣兵从身上扯下来。“突然间怎么回事？”她低吼着，似乎为了掩饰自己并不擅长应对这样的场合。V像从某种状态中清醒过来，她摇摇头：“抱歉，我应该先征求同意的，我可以抱抱你吗？帕南？”

阿德卡多的首领挑起一边眉毛：“你大老远跑过来，喊我的名字喊到全家族都听见，就是为了想拥抱我？”

正是如此！V频频点头。

“我想你也不会给我一个令人信服的理由……”帕南叹了口气，“好吧。”

她张开手臂，把V的脑袋按到肩膀上。这次雇佣兵的拥抱比先前乖巧了许多，圈住她后就不再移动。乖巧，帕南新奇地想，对平日的V来说这词永远落不到她头上，但此时此刻没有比这更衬她的。接着她感到肩头一轻，V退开了。

“现在能告诉我怎么回事了吗？”

“说来话长，”V说，“我之后会解释的……但现在我还想去看看其他朋友们。”

给他们抱抱！帕南从她眼神中读出剩余的部分，她笑了出来。

“好吧，那再见了，你这怪家伙。”

V跑遍了夜之城，拜访了所有与她有联系的人。维克多、米丝蒂、威尔斯太太，她甚至还试图同德拉曼亲切交流一番。实际她在夜之城认识的人屈指可数，也并不是所有人都将拥抱视为亲近的表现，但他们都欢迎了V的到来，威尔斯太太还让她留下来吃了顿晚餐。强尼罕有地沉默，他全程在一旁静静抽烟，不评价她的反常行为。

这是最后一站，V大步跨过台阶，她不再像最开始一般头脑发热，却仍与平时冷酷的佣兵形象相去甚远。公寓的门打开，她跳进屋里。

“嗨，V。”朱迪倚在窗台边向她问好，“你看上去……和平时不太一样。”

“如果你是指造型，是的。今天我有一半时间都坐在摩托车上，风快把我的脸刮花了。”

“嗯哼，又是跑单子的一天？”

不全是，V靠近朱迪，眼神发亮。“听着……虽然挺奇怪的，你能给我一个抱抱吗？”

朱迪没有犹豫，她伸出手把V拉向自己：“当然。”

V如愿以偿得到最后一位朋友的拥抱。她环住朱迪的脖子，垂下脑袋，只感到安心。她被人的温度安抚，仿佛按下了开关，一天的四处奔波和高涨状态在此出现副作用，疲惫如浪潮般席卷她。V长长叹气，之后便松了手。

“我可以在你的沙发上睡一觉吗？”她坐下来，问道。

“这下我是你的许愿机了，要不要把第三个愿望也说出来？”

“哈，不用，这是最后一个。”

朱迪拉过工作台的椅子：“我说过的，V，把这里当做你家就好。”

“嗯，嗯。”V在沙发上躺下来，她打了个哈欠，似乎还想说什么。

“先睡吧，V，明天再和我说发生了些什么，”超梦剪辑师偏过头注视她，“晚安。”

“谢谢你，朱迪，”V含混不清地说，困倦拖着她的眼皮，她几乎闭上眼睛，“我……”话未说完，雇佣兵便侧着身睡着了。


End file.
